nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Slime Zone
Nickelodeon Slime Zone is known by the IMAX VR team as the Nickelodeon Slime Zone VR Showdown is a 2018 Nickelodeon crossover First-person survival game made for the Arcade officially released on March 9, 2018 by IMAX Corporation. It is the very first nickelodeon video game to use Virtual reality headsets as the game's main controller. The Nickelodeon Slime Zone invites you and your friends to slime and get slimed! Inside the Nickelodeon metaverse to Slime your friends, shoot hoops, have a dance party, create art, watch cartoons and then come back to explore more of Nickelodeon's well-famed metaverse. The game itself said from the Nickelodeon USA Staff will debut SlimeZone VR Showdown, the network's brand-new digital-first series, on the official Nickelodeon YouTube channel on Wednesday 15th August 2018! Gameplay The gameplay of Nickelodeon Slime Zone is entirely based on Microsoft's Minecraft series but with nickelodeon-related ideas on it. The arsenal of weapons includes slime guns, evil-laughing banana peels, basketballs, ping-pong rackets, fidget spinners and paint, among others. The Slime have a finite magazine and must be reloaded by collecting slime from the ground after a certain number of shots, but the player may acquire and carry as many weapons as can be found in each mission. The player's initial weapon in most missions is the slime gun. The game entirely uses Virtual reality headsets for in-game controls. Synopsis Nickelodeon Slime Zone invites you and your friends to slime and get slimed! Inside the Nickelodeon metaverse, an interactive virtual reality playground filled with the characters you love, you will step into a Nickelodeon character avatar and explore this multi-player, social play space with unexpected fun around every corner. Slime your friends, shoot hoops, have a dance party, create art, watch cartoons and then come back to explore more! Development SlimeZone, developed in the Nickelodeon Entertainment Lab, lets up to six players pick an avatar to enter a Nickelodeon-designed digital world to play games, such as ping-pong, watch cartoons and “slime” their friends. The SlimeZone is initially being sold at IMAX VR Centres in Los Angeles, New York City and Toronto, and is slated to launch “soon” at centers in Shanghai, Bangkok and Manchester (U.K.). “Our SlimeZone partnership with IMAX lets kids and families interact with Nickelodeon properties and characters by bringing them to life in new and innovative ways,” Cyma Zarghami, president of Nickelodeon Group, said in a statement. “This new VR experience will also show the creative community how we are using technology to create unique forms of entertainment for all ages.” Marking its first big move into VR, Nickelodeon has teamed with IMAX on SlimeZone, a multi-player virtual reality game/experience that will be offered at IMAX VR centres around the world. Nickelodeon referenced that VR-facing partnership as part of its upfront presentation earlier this week. Externl Links *Nickelodeon Slime Zone on the Multichannel website *Nickelodeon Slime Zone on Youtube *Nickelodeon Slime Zone on the Nickelodeon Press website Category:2017 video games Category:2018 video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Arcade games Category:Mobile games Category:Crossover video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Massively multiplayer online games